England's Fault
by PopcornNinja
Summary: When England tries to show Italy and Canada a spell, he accidentally turns the three of them into girls! How will the others react? Definite Gerita and Probably PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

England drew a complicated circle on the ground in chalk. His hands were dusty and grimy from working for 3 hours straight. He stood up, satisfied with the magic circle he had drawn.  
Dusting off his hands, he grabbed two people by their figures jumped out of the dark shadows that plauged England's house.  
"Italy! Canada! You both are going to watch this magnificent spell I found. No interruptions, or the spell may go wrong. Hear me?  
I don't want to turn into a duck again." England explained to the two nations.  
The two frightened countries nodded. Italy sighed. He would have much rather have been with Germany, or do just about anything but be where he was. Canada looked at Italy reassuringly. He had nothing to complain about. No one ever paid heed to him anyway. Why not do something dangerous? Sure maybe a spell wasn't that dangerous,  
but if England decided to cook it woud be.  
England let go of both of them. He huffed and walked to the circle. Grabbing his trusty spell book, he started to chant in a strange Alien tongue.  
Everything around him turned green. Italy squirmed in discomfort. He looked at the window, looking for anything that could distract him.

Almost as if on purpose, a vase fell to the ground. England stopped his chants and everything went red.  
"No! The spell's gonna-" England was cut-off. Everything shook, and all three countries blacked out. 


	2. Consiquences

Arthur looked warily at his room. The last thing he could remember was the red light. He stared at his room in confusion. Why did his head hurt? Why did he feel so small? This wasn't making any he remembered the spell.

"Oh crap. If it turned red, the spell must have defected. Which means-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. His voice was weird. Not in a bad way, but it sounded... feminine. Like tinkling bells. He had a sneaking suspition he knew what happened. To confirm this, he looked himself over. He gasped as he reached for his hair which was long and curled like a princesses. And, the last time he checked, he wasn't supposed to have breasts.

"NO! CRAP! ARRRG!" England yelled, pulling at his (or her?) hair. "Why? Why couldn't I have been a frog, or-or a fly, or something less disturbing than a girl!?"  
He paused. "Wait. I had Italy and what's his face over when the spell-crap."

He(She?) almost forgot. Then he realized, that they're probably girls too.

(Arthur is now a she okay?)

"Italy? Canadia?" She whispered.

The two mentioned groaned in pain and sat up. His suspitions were correct. Italy and Canada were both females.

"Wha-What happened?" Canada said. She looked down at her body. She squeeked.

"Mama mia! Mia fratello is not going to be happy!" Italy said.

"England! What did you do?!" whimpered Canada.

"It wasn't my fault! The spell defected! On the bright side, we could have turned into something a lot worse. Like a cat."

"What are the others going to say?" Canada whisper-screamed.

"We're just gonna have to-"

And the door opened.

"Hey Germany! Hey Prussia!" America wailed opening the brothers' front door.

Germany and Prussia sat in the kitchen, eating. Germany stopped.

"What the hell do you want dumpkoff?" he snarled.

"Well Iggy said that him, Italy and what's his face were going to his house for twenty minutes right?"

Germany nodded slowly.

"It's been six hours."

Germany and Prussia both stood up. Prussia had a look of worry that replaced his usual smirk.

"Something is definetly up. Let's go get them." Germany said. Standing up he grabbed his jacket and ran for the door. "Let's go." America and Prussia followed suit.

The trio stood at England's door. Germany rammed his shoulder into the door and it opened, breaking the lock.

"Guys where are-"

He stopped. Three women sat on the ground, dressed in what seemed to be England's, Italy's and Canada's clothing. Germany opened his mouth in shock. Then he noticed a large curl coming out the side of one of the girl's hair.

"Italy?!" He said with massive disbeleif.

"Uh, hi?" she squeeked.

Germany turned his head towards England, shaking with anger.

England rubbed her head and sighed. "We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

Germany nodded slowly.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. just lettin ya know

Im sorry. I have lost the inspiration for this story. If you liked this, please forgive me. If anyone wants to take this from me, PM me. I'll give you the story. I just cant write this one anymore. Bye~

-PopcornNinja


End file.
